


Sleep

by testedcyberneticz



Category: SteamWorld Quest (Video Game)
Genre: All the quest chars live in a house actually why bc i said so, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Funnily enough, when no one else can be the mom friend, Armilly is ready.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sleep

This happened too much. Really, it was honestly surprising that it happened this much, and frankly more surprising she was the one who had to get it to stop. 

"Copernica." Armilly's voice was a whole new level of different than the usual giddy tone. 

"Yeah?" The owner of the name asked with a trace of being dazed in her voice. 

"It's one A.M." She knew she probably knew that, right? 

"Is it?" Asked Copernica. 

Armilly grimaced. 

"You didn't notice?" 

"It happens." The alchemist waved her hand in the air before letting it drop back onto the desk, where her multiple books lay. Armilly noted multiple fractions and an alchemy circle. 

"No it doesn't." Armilly poked Copernica's hat, causing the hat to be worn in a lopsided fashion. She noted that she didn't even try to adjust it. 

"Hasn't that happened with you?" Copernica questioned. 

"No?" The knight also questioned with confusion. 

"Not even _once_?" A suspicious joking squint made it's way across Copernica's face. 

"Nope."

"Really." 

"I kind of just black out for twelve hours." Armilly admitted. It wasn't _her_ fault that she was so excited in the day, now was it? Maybe it was the exhaustion getting to both of them, or she really had said something funny and couldn't understand what was even funny about it, but after five seconds of looking at each other they both burst into laughter. 

"Stop laughing so loud you're gonna wake the others up!" Copernica yell whispered through her own laughter and gently pushed Armilly. 

"Says the one still laughing!" Shot back Armilly as she gently pushed her back. 

"Shut up!" 

"No you shut up!" Despite the harsh words, there was absolutely no harshness in tone or meaning. After a few more minutes of laughing, Armilly got herself together, "Okay we seriously need to go to bed we just laughed about something I said for ten minutes straight." 

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in just a few minutes-" Copernica, however, didn't get to finish talking. Specifically because Armilly managed to pick her up. 

"No."

"Could you do this all along?"

"Yeah but it sucks." She let out a sigh. 

"True. Carrying people... Is... Hard."

"Yeah. Anyway we'll be there soon and then you'll actually sleep." When Armilly noticed that she wasn't getting a response, she knew her short mission was already accomplished. 

-

She was honestly surprised seeing this. Though, it wasn't even that late at all, not even in the A.M. area. But, it was rather late for two kids. 

"How did you stay up this late? Aren't you uh... Twelve. Or something." Armilly asked with a hushed voice. 

"I would expect Copernica to say that, not you." Tarah smirked.

"Copernica fell asleep. Everyone else is asleep actually." The words "for once" stayed in her brain. 

"Then why are you up?" The thief pointed out. 

"Because _you're_ up." Armilly shot back casually. She also took note that Tarah was also speaking quietly, and that Thayne had fallen asleep and was leaning on her shoulder. 

"Hmph." Tarah answered in a tired voice. 

"I know you're about to fall asleep." 

"You win. _This time_."

-

Galleo was always the hardest one. Specifically, because she couldn't pick him up and carry him. And he was, in the end, the most stubborn. 

" _Galleeeooooooo_." Armilly called in a crawled tone. 

"I'm not finished with this, I'm not going." Galleo responded like this was a regular occurrence. 

" _It's threeeee_."

"Stop talking like that I'm trying to work." Annoyance was clear in his voice. 

"Benji's fallen asleep!" She waved a hand to the (admittedly adorable) asleep bird on Galleo's desk. 

"I know. This part will be done soon, and then I'll-"

"No." She interrupted. 

"I have a mom and you're definitely not her." He shot her a small look. 

"I am now." Armilly stated before she even realized what she was even saying. 

Galleo left out a small snicker, "You're not even older than me." 

"By six months! _Six months_! Not even a year!" 

"Why're you even up?" 

"You doing your work woke me up."

"Oh." There was a small dash of guilt in his voice, "Sorry."

"You can apologize right by going to bed." She said in a teasing way. 

"Armilly. I have things to do." He sighed. 

" _Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_." To anyone else, this would be a noise that meant nothing. To someone that knew Armilly, this was a noise that only signified trouble. 

Galleo then felt the pressure of someone climbing onto his back. 

" _What the hell are you doing_?!" He whisper yelled. 

"Convincing." She stated simply, before climbing more onto Galleo in an extremely awkward fashion. 

"Oh by Algyron..."

"I'll stop if you go to bed." 

"No." 

"You've sealed your fate." She then continued climbing. That was, until she flopped right into Galleo's lap in the most awkward way possible.

"Armilly."

"Go to bed."

" _Armilly_."

"If you move me off I'll just do it again." There was silence for exactly four seconds. 

"Fine. You win. _This time_." Armilly grinned at those words. 

-  
At this point, she wondered why she was the only one who knew how to sleep. 

"Why are you up so late?" Armilly questioned simply. 

"It happens." Orik answered. 

"No it doesn't." He wasn't even doing anything. Usually, when she found the others up, or even him up, they were at least doing something. He was just... Sitting. 

"I will be fine." Those words flipped a switch. 

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

"Orik..." Her tone shifted from confusion and slight worry to full on worry. 

"Are you okay?" He asked in response. 

"That should be directed at you." Armilly said with a small frown, "What happened?" 

There was a very small silence, "Nightmare. I should be fine soon enough." 

"Talking about nightmares helps."

"You already know the story." 

"Doesn't matter. I'm not the best but I'm someone. Come on." She sat next to him, and then realized just how happy she was he didn't wear that _mask_ anymore when she saw the small, barely noticeable smile on his face. 


End file.
